


Колесо

by ka_mai



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, The Long Walk - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tragedy, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Колесо

Во рту у Гаррати перекатываются горошины. Они твёрдые и неприятно царапают нёбо, и чуть-чуть горькие.   
Гаррати учится выговаривать букву "р" и не жевать окончания - мама считает, что это важно.  
Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Гаррати - как маленький Демосфен, но сам он о нём знать не знает. Да и вместо камешков у него горох, а вместо моря - старенький магнитофон и соседская поливалка, и редкие машины, проезжающие по сонной залитой солнцем улице, и пёс миссис Дейн, который провожает каждый автомобиль вялым дежурным лаем.

Гаррати - как маленький Фидиппид, чьё имя он теперь легко мог бы выговорить, если бы помнил. Вместо этого он помнит другие, и все они перекатываются у него во рту как горошины. Бейкер, Абрахам, Скрамм, Олсон, Баркович, Стеббинс, МакВрайс.   
А вместо Афин у него Денверс, вместо падающей на плечи южной жары - прохладный вечер и спёкшееся в груди дыхание.   
Вместо "Мы победили!", потому что они не победили, ни один из них, - слова, которые с улыбкой шепнул ему МакВрайс перед тем, как просто сесть на землю. Вот эти слова: если не можешь идти - беги.  
И Гаррати бежит.   
Он оглядывается - позади него тёмная фигура. Он смотрит на дорогу - впереди него тёмная фигура. Ноги уже ничего не чувствуют, но он понимает, что его шаги увязают в песке. А ещё что это он сам - тёмная фигура, и что афинская жара сдвинулась ( _мир сдвинулся_ ) и встала на нужное место с тихим щелчком ( _затвора_ ).   
Гаррати бежит. Горошины растворяются, оставляя горькое послевкусие, но он привык терять ( _он привыкнет терять_ ), так что это уже почти не страшно. Глаза у него слезятся от солнца - и медленно выцветают до блеклой синевы.  
Скажите: ка.


End file.
